En un campo de flores
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un ramo de rosas de regalo lleva a Saori y a Seiya de regreso a un evento de su pasado. Y cambia para siempre su futuro. Respuesta al reto "Flores", de Princesa Saiyajin en Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera!


**Disclaimer.** Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **EN UN CAMPO DE FLORES**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-Señorita Saori, esto es para usted.

La heredera giró al escuchar su nombre, para encontrarse con un hermoso ramo de rosas, que uno de los niños del orfanato le tendía tímidamente, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Ella sonrió. Se había sorprendido bastante con la invitación de Miho para celebrar con ellos su cumpleaños, pero en realidad el día había sido maravilloso, y este último detalle era sólo el listón que adornaba el regalo.

Con una pequeña reverencia agradeció el ramo, y sonrió al ver como el chico salía corriendo, completamente apenado, a esconderse tras las piernas de Seiya.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, y ella pudo ver su ceño fruncido al observar el ramo. El gesto desapareció casi al instante, y su figura también, al girarse para acompañar a Akira al partido de fútbol.

La inquietud se apoderó de ella, ¿qué tenía de malo que los niños le dieran un ramo de rosas?

* * *

Mientras jugaba con los chicos, Seiya trataba de sacar esa incómoda sensación de su cuerpo. Sólo Marin podría entenderle, pero nunca se había planteado hablar con su maestra del tema.

Porque era en realidad una tontería.

Pero después de pasar por el camino de la Casa de Piscis, nunca había podido ver las rosas de la misma manera. Su aroma dulzón le enfermaba, incluso desde lejos, y verlas en manos de Saori, le hacía sentir deseos incontenibles de acercarse para quitárselas y destruirlas.

Pero era un deseo irracional y lo sabía, además, sabía cuánto se habían esforzado los niños por prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a la heredera y no iba a ser él quien la arruinara.

Aun así, estaba consciente que Saori había notado su mal humor. Él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarla, y probablemente ella le interrogaría más tarde.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar con ella sobre su antrofobia.

Sólo esperaba que no se riera mucho de él.

* * *

El día había terminado maravillosamente, pero ella se sentía cansada. Después de todo mantener el papel de "Saori Kido – La heredera" le costaba cada vez más. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que fuera algo más que "Saori- Athena" y que compartiera con personas ajenas al Santuario.

Eso no quería decir que no lo hubiera disfrutado, pero se sentía exhausta.

Y en esos casos sólo podía encontrar alivio en su invernadero, en la única compañía de sus plantas, en la paz del agua que atravesaba el lugar y la tranquilidad de la música que se dejaba escuchar en toda la habitación.

Allí era solamente Saori, nadie más, y ella no podía sentirse más tranquila.

* * *

Había sido muy difícil decidirse a acompañarla, o más bien, decidirse a interrumpir su momento de paz. Sabía que Saori adoraba el tiempo que pasaba en su invernadero, pero en la noche de hoy él no se sentía capaz de esperar simplemente a que ella viniera a él y le preguntara por su reacción en el orfanato.

Pero viéndola allí, inclinada sobre las flores, tarareando alguna melodía y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, se sentía como si estuviera pasando algún tipo de límite, se sentía como algún tipo de ladrón, peor aún que si estuviera ingresando a su recámara en el Santuario.

Tal vez sería mejor hablar con ella más tarde.

Comenzó a retroceder, en silencio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al pisar un pequeño tronco, el chasquido escuchándose claramente en el lugar. De alguna manera el sigilo propio de los Santos de Athena parecía fallarle siempre que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

No pudo hacer nada más que congelarse bajo su mirada inquisitiva. Tal vez no habría forma de que saliera bien de esto.

* * *

El chasquido a sus espaldas le sorprendió, activando instantáneamente su nivel de alerta. (Vamos, que tantos secuestros no habían sido en vano).

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verle. Congelado como un conejillo atrapado. El recuerdo de su ceño fruncido en el orfanato vino a su mente, llenándola de inquietud.

-¿Todo está bien, Seiya?

-Discúlpame, no pretendía molestarte.

-No hay problema, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Allí estaba de nuevo, ella en modo completo "diosa protectora". El hechizo se había roto, y "Saori, sólo Saori" se había perdido. Sin embargo, no le incomodaba. Sabía que en su compañía existía la posibilidad de que regresara.

Después de todo era él.

-¿Te parece si vamos a sentarnos?

* * *

Por supuesto que le dijo que sí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

La fragancia de diferentes flores inundaba el ambiente, pero él no lograba percibir la dulzura de las rosas.

Afortunadamente.

-No hay rosas en el invernadero.

El joven caballero dio un respingo. ¿Cómo lo habría adivinado?

-Me demoré un poco en entenderlo esta tarde, pero luego supuse que sólo una razón podría explicar tu malgenio. Era por las rosas de Piscis, ¿no?

-Discúlpame si te hice pasar un mal momento, no pude contenerlo a tiempo. Odio esas flores. No entiendo porque dejaste que el jardín conservara su lugar en el Santuario.

-Tal vez porque puedo entender lo que sentía Afrodita al cuidar su jardín. Las flores no te exigen nada. En un jardín puedes ser simplemente tú.

Ella le sonrió tristemente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Él hizo lo mismo, y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Frente a la banca en la que estaban sentados se extendía un amplio prado, lleno de hermosas flores amarillas, que destacaban entre el frondoso verde.

Un _deja-vu_ comenzó a pasar por su mente.

Recuerdos de un dolor profundo, sólo superado por la preocupación que sentía por ella, viéndola a lo lejos, sola en un campo de flores. Viéndola corriendo hacia él.

Sintiendo su respiración cerca de él, y sus manos sobre su rostro.

Pero eso había sido sólo un sueño, ¿no?

* * *

Era cierto que las rosas de Afrodita habían sido un gran inconveniente en la lucha de la batalla del Santuario, pero tras conocer un poco más de su historia Saori había dejado que las flores siguieran viviendo a su antojo en la doceava casa. Tampoco habría podido evitarlo, puesto que su destino estaba ligado inevitablemente al destino del próximo caballero de Piscis.

Ella en realidad entendía el poder de las flores. Shaka tenía también un hermoso jardín en la parte de atrás de su casa, y ella tenía este pequeño espacio en su mansión. Y este pequeño espacio era su versión muy personal de un paraíso, el lugar donde por última vez había sido "Sólo Saori", aunque la persona que estaba a su lado jamás lo sabría.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente- por todo lo que pasó.

Pero su acompañante no pareció registrar su disculpa. Su mirada estaba perdida entre las flores.

-¿Seiya?

Él pareció reaccionar al escuchar su llamado, pero al girarse para mirarla sólo había confusión en su mirada.

-Saori, ¿qué sucedió esa ocasión en el barranco?

* * *

Pudo ver la sorpresa y el miedo reflejándose en su mirada.

Entonces, todos aquellos sueños, ¿habían sido verdad?

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

-Acompáñame por favor.

Tomó su mano con cuidado, y la llevó al prado. Era un contraste perfecto, su largo cabello y su blanca piel con las flores amarillas de fondo.

Podía notar el nerviosismo creciendo en su mirada, mientras que él se sentía cada vez más seguro. Ella tenía razón, en ese espacio, rodeados únicamente por la naturaleza, ellos sólo eran Seiya y Saori.

No el huérfano y la heredera, no el caballero y la diosa.

Y sólo en ese espacio podría pasar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Claro, si ella aún quería.

* * *

Su sonrisa la desarmó por completo, evitándole incluso oponerse a lo que estaba haciendo.

Vio como con cuidado él tomaba sus manos, y las ponía sobre su rostro.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, era lo que ella había hecho ese día cuando le había encontrado en el fondo del barranco.

Vio como él cerraba sus ojos, y simplemente esperaba.

Lo entendía. Le estaba dando el poder de decidir.

En este espacio sólo estaban ellos. Sabía que lo que pasara allí, allí se quedaría.

Respiró profundamente, y terminó de acercarse a él.

* * *

Alcanzó a reprimir un suspiro al sentir como sus labios se unían.

El olor de las flores fue reemplazado entonces por su esencia personal, llena de aroma a vainilla.

Sus demás sentidos se nublaron, siendo sólo capaz de sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel.

Era demasiado abrumador, y estaba DEMASIADO bien. ¿Cómo no había pasado antes?

Ah claro, todo el asunto de la realidad que se les oponía.

¿Qué pasaría cuando esto terminara?

¿Cómo volverían a lo que eran antes?

¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos nuevamente?

Lentamente sintió como volvía a tomar control de sus emociones, y abrió los ojos.

* * *

Desde la seguridad de su recámara Saori le observaba salir del invernadero.

Se veía indudablemente confundido, pero ella no había podido evitarlo.

Había sabido que era un error desde el primer segundo en que sus labios se habían tocado.

Simplemente no podían estar juntos, ni siquiera en aquel espacio.

Y lo sentía demasiado.

 _El amor de Athena es para todos…_

Por lo que Saori debía conformarse con ir a llorar entre sus sábanas.

* * *

Le parecía haber visto una sombra desde la ventana de Saori, pero al enfocar la mirada no había logrado ver nada.

Tocó sus labios, no parecían estar fuera de lo normal.

Suspiró mientras seguía de camino a su habitación.

Sin duda había sido el sueño más loco que había tenido.

Pero la vaga presencia de la vainilla en sus ropas le hacía preguntarse…

¿En verdad había sido sólo un sueño?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Mi primera historia del año para el fandom de Saint Seiya! Una respuesta al reto "Flores" planteado por Princesa Saiyajin, para la comunidad de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera! Espero que les haya gustado, y espero poder acompañarlos pronto con más historia! Me muero por leer sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
